


and the gods are poisoned

by swallows (toska)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Gen, Heat-centric, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— corrupt with our thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the gods are poisoned

**Author's Note:**

> standard disclaimer applied

**and the gods are poisoned**  
—corrupt with our thoughts

.                    

Agni doesn’t scream in his mind, or hit his head with words of carnal cravings— instead Agni, whispers into his mind about the desire. And it’s strange, being seduced by a god into a primitive lust of blood and madness.

 _I gave you the strength in your arms_ , Agni says. _I gave you the strength so you fight your way through, so you will be strong, so that your strength shall be known and feared_.

_I gave you the strength at a price._

Heat doesn’t think anything more about this voice, just takes a deep breath and lets Agni take over. Having Agni’s form is strange though, than having him in his mind.

Agni was never meant to be a killer— more of a spark of life, than anything else.

 _I made the sacrifice for you, child._ Agni croons in his head and Heat can see it. See him, two heads, one arm beckoning him to come closer, to understand.

 _I gave myself up, for this second chance_ , he repeats.

Heat just digs his nails into his palms, hands clenching into a fist. _What second chance?_ He wants to ask. _Am I not already strong enough?_

Agni leaves him with these words— _there are two sides to each story, Heat._

He could only punch the wall in response.

Agni doesn’t speak to him again.

_._

It isn’t till the end, when’s he’s battered, bruised and bleeding on the chair when Agni speaks to him again.

But Heat doesn’t care; he grits his teeth and speaks. _It’s all about Serah in the end._

_It’s also about Serph, it’s also about you. And sometimes I think you were a lot stronger then, than you are now._

_The gods are poisoned, Heat._

And he’s not sure who he’s speaking this line to, whether it be Serph or Agni or even himself, when he speaks again.

“No,” Heat says, “I made my choice and I lost. I don’t regret it.”

And he really doesn’t.

. 

**Author's Note:**

> first fandom fanfiction jittery nerves about characterization and about how heat became my favorite character the more i learned about him and then he became up there.
> 
> i kinda want to do more things like these, with connections with the demons/gods and the dds crew. i don't think they are bad, just poisoned- as if there are personas inflicted with the virus themselves, turning into shadows or something. you get me?


End file.
